Forks Was No Chicago
by IAmMrsCullen2
Summary: AU: All human; Edward, his parents & sister Alice moved to Forks, where they meet Bella and her brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Sparks fly, but will they ignite the flame fully? Slightly OOC. Especially when Edward says 'Dude'. *THIS IS THE CONTINUATION!*
1. Skating Rink Misadventure Part 1

**Okay, I said I'd upload the last chapter of Forks Was No Chicago here so you could keep read the last of it here and it will be fresh on your mind. I'll try to have the new chapter up by tonight. Sorry again! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Song for this chapter is Thriller by Micheal Jackson

**Chapt. 19 - Skating Rink Misadventure pt 1**

"Yes!" Emmett laughed. Bella was frozen on my chest, eyes huge and on Emmett.

"Please no! _Please_!" She plead in a whisper. Emmett shook his head, relentless.

"Aw, come on! You _know_ how clumsy I am!" Bella's voice came back, rising with her panic.

"Look Izz, I'm bored, obviously Alice is, Jasper will be. I'm sure Eddie will be comfortable just cuddling with you all day, but we aren't. Don't be such a pansy, Bells." Emmett stood up and looked down at Bella.

"Ed_ward_." I muttered. He ignored me.

Bella scrambled to her feet awkwardly and stood in front of him. Subconciously she stuck out her chin and planted her hands on her hips. I propped myself up on my left elbow and watched them interact, highly amused.

"I'm not being a pansy! I'm being safe, thinking ahead to protect myself!" Bella cried.

"Dude, are you quoting a condom commercial or some shit?" Emmett scoffed.

"Dammit Emmett! You are so _dense_ sometimes! I'm not quoting shit! I don't want to go skating! I _won't_ go, you can't make me!"

Emmett simply raised an eyebrow at her. She backed away, holding her arms up as a sheild to her face.

"Emmett..._Emmett_...Emmett!" He scooped her up and over his shoulder. I started laughing despite myself at them. "Shut the hell up Edward and get you ass over here and_ help me!" _Bella snarled.

"Dude, reason with her. She's _so_ damn stubborn." He passed me Bella's tiny flailing body. "Dude, it'd be fun!" Emmett lightly punched my shoulder. "She digs _you_ man. Convince her."

I sighed and carried Bella up the stairs. Jasper stepped out of a door down the hallway, buttoning the top of his shirt. "Uhm...?" He looked at me. I shrugged.

"_Dude_! We are _not_going to the skating rink! Tell Emmmett no!" Bella said from behind me.

Jasper snorted. "_I_ think it'd be fun."

"Jazz!" Bella complained but he just laughed and walked around us to the stairs.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I felt Bella wiggling, trying to grab him. "_Fuck_!"

I opened her door and gently flopped her on the bed. I sat down beside her.

"Oh no. Don't even _think _about trying to convince me. I'm _not _going. We have to do something else. You don't understand: I am prone to all things dangerous or painful, or, or, emabarassing!" She fell back on her pillows and moaned.

I climbed up and lay beside her, laying one arm across her stomach. "But it might not be dangerous, painful, or embarassing." I whispered, trying to be persuasive.

"Might!" She scoffed. "Dude, it will be. I know it will be. I don't _do_ skating rinks."

"I won't let anything happen to you, love." I kissed her neck.

"_You'll_ get hurt trying to save _my_ass. Then it will dangerous and painful for you, and embarassing for me. Oh, also throw in guilt for getting you hurt." She sighed and rolled till she was laying on her side. Her eyes were closed.

I copied her posture. "I won't get hurt. I am rather good at skating. It's like dancing, when you have a partner, it's all in the leading." I leaned and kissed her nose. She exhaled through her nose, lips tight together.

"Seducing me won't work." She uttered, trying to open her mouth as little as possible. I suppressed my laugh. Truly something else.

"Won't it?"

"...No. No, it won't." She stuttered. I was starting to get to her already. I scooted closer and took her lips, kissing her gently and slowly. "Umm!" she groaned against my lips in frustration. "Arghhh!" She jerked back and glared at me. "I said no. NO!" She sat up quickly and slid to the edge of the bed.I sat up and stalked towards her, watching her every breath.

"Edward.." She whispered in panic. She looked behind her. "I'll fall."

"I'll catch you," I breathed as my nose touched hers. "I won't let you fall off the bed. Or on skates. Or even when we dance."

"You're wrong. You let me fall when I kissed you as we danced." She bluffed.

"You didn't hit the ground. I caught your fall. We didn't even break the kiss." I shot back.

"Dammit. Damn it to hell. Please don't convince me." She closed her eyes shut tight. "Damn eyes."

I kissed her, taking her by surprise. She surrendered and kissed me back, not noticing when I slid her back onto her pillows. "I love you." I whispered into her mouth.

"I..love you." She managed.

"How much do you love me?" I asked, trying my best to sound sexy.

"More than you can comprehend." She said softly. I moved to her neck.

"Enough to do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Let's go to the skating rink." I said, positive she'd agree.

"No."

"If you love me you will."

"I do love you!" She nearly shouted,

"Then let's go." I said nonchalantly.

"No."

"Bella! I haven't even gotten to go yet." I plead. I actually wanted to go, but I wouldn't force her.

"Go some other day." She growled. Her voice vibrated her throat under my lips, making me shudder with pleasure. Before doing something I'd regret and enjoy, I pulled back and looked at her. Her big eyes were narrowed into slits. She glared at me wordlessly.

"But I want it to be with _you_." I kissed her cheeks.

"No, you're just saying that to make me crack. _I won't budge_."

I widened my eyes, trying to persuade her with them. She just glowered at me.

After a while her glare softened and her lips parted, swollen slightly from the force of pressing them together. Her forhead lined when her eyebrows knitted together. She looked like a little girl who'd just found her missing doll, in the road as a car ran over it. She looked devistated.

"Fuck it. Fine, I'll go. But give me a skateboard or something."

"What?" I asked, laughing.

"You heard me." She spat. "So I can sit down on the damn thing and roll around."

"Bella," I chuckled out. "I'll hold your hand, babe."

"Better make it both. Don't underestimate the monster within me."

"The monster within you? You're like a freaking kitten. Well, aside from that mouth of yours." I scoffed.

"Dumb ass, I was talking about my amount of klutziness - don't underestimate my ability to fall on my face. Or ass."

"That's the second time today I've been called a dumb ass. What the hell?" I complained.

She nuzzled my nose with hers. "Well you're my dumb ass. Even though I'm pissed at you right now."

I laughed and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Shall we?" I asked, motioning towards her door.

She muttered something unintelligible, that sounded like a stream of profanities, and got up.

...

We decided to take Emmett's jeep so we could all go in one trip. Bella did, however have to sit on my lap. Rose was better and came along as well. As we got out I lazily hung my arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Impending doom." She groaned dramatically.

"Don't be such a baby." Emmett stalked by and into the door.

"I'm not." Bella muttered.

We entered the skating rink and walked over to the sitting area. It was a little crowded considering the sunny day outside. As I put on my skates, Bella sat beside me and stared at hers. She still had her ratty Converse on.

"Bella," I started.

"I know." She snapped. She sighed and put them on slowly. After they were on she looked at me pleadingly. I would have cracked but then we heard Emmett and Rosalie.

"Wooo!" Emmett howled as he and Rosalie twirled and danced to the pulsing music. I chuckled at the expressions on the other skater's faces. Bella gripped the bench with her hands until her skin was streched white over her knuckles.

"Ready?" I asked as sweetly as I could. She turned to glare at me with exagerated slowness.

"You hate me. You hate me, don't you? Don't you?" She cried.

"No! No, I love you! Come now Bella. Don't be a killjoy." I took her hands.

"Why can't we just go somewhere else? Hmm? It's such a nice sunny day, why waste it indoors?" Bella stood unevenly and wrapped her arms around my torso. "I'm going to fall!" She screeched.

"No you're not. Don't worry." I placed my hands on her waist and held her a distance away from me. "See? Nothing at all to worry about."

She wobbled slightly and then looked at me in defeat. "You're not going to let me get out of this are you?"

I grinned. "Nope."

She sighed. "Well, let's go."

I pulled us over to the edge of the rink. I looked down at Bella. She was gnawing at her bottom lip like it was gum. I bent down and kissed her lips softly.

She sighed again but wrapped her arms around me.

**Bella POV**

Kissing me like this, he could convince me of anything. Even skating. His arms tightened around my waist and I tangled my fingers into his soft hair, pulling slightly.

He grinned against my lips and pulled away. He raised one eyebrow at me. I pretended to have no clue as to what he was smirking about.

"Ready?" Edward asked again. Before I could answer, he was pulling us into the crowd of skaters.

He left one hand at my waist, taking my left and laying it around his neck. Then he held my right hand firmly in his. Before I could protest, we were waltzing on our skates, around and around, in perfect synchronization.

I was enjoying myself, I threw back my head and laughed when we continued to waltz as they played "Low" by T-Pain. My hair was flying around me. I closed my eyes and felt like I was flying. I was still laughing when I felt Edward's full lips kiss my throat.

"Are we enjoying our self?" He asked.

I raised my head back up and looked into his green eyes. They sparkled in the pulsing lights of the dancefloor.

I kissed him quickly and then said "Yes. I have officially swallowed down my pride and admitted - I am having fun."

He beamed. "Good, because I am, too."

"Ah, Jazzy!" Alice sang as they zoomed by.

I snorted. Edward rolled his eyes. He spun us around again. The music stopped for a moment. We spun still. "Edward," I giggled, I couldn't help it. "Why are we walzting to..er, not waltzable music?"

"Would you prefer a different style of dance?" He smirked. I opened my mouth to protest but it was cut off by a familliar song beginning. I started laughing. Edward looked at me, confused.

"What..?" He asked looking behind him.

"Listen! Do you know what this is?" I snickered. I could almost hear the click in his head as he recognized the song.

"Thriller." He stated.

I nodded. Everyone suddenly skated out to the oval shaped floor. Alice and Jasper rolled up to our right, Rose and Emmett to our left.

"Dance off?" Emmett grinned. I snorted.

The music got louder, I could hear the wolves howling. Emmett and Jasper joined in with their own howls. Edward moved me to his side, and I clinged on to his arm desperately.

"You won't fall." He smiled.

I opened my mouth. "Please.." I rasped. I was going to die if he let go of me! "Edward, please!"

He looked at me for a moment.

_It's close to midnight, something evils lurking from the dark..._

Alice and Rosalie were shaking their hips in front of my brothers. Emmett and Jasper had a look of hunger on their faces. And a little drool too. Ew.

"I won't let you fall, baby." Edward murmered.

Baby. He called me baby. Sure, it was an affectionate name for someone you loved. You thought of them as your baby. Or babe. Honey. Love. Sweetheart. Darling. Ecetera, ecetera.

But in this case, it made me feel like a baby. Not Edward's baby, but an infant. Unable. Incapable.

I glared up at him. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Bella, I...Bella?"

"What? Why are you looking at me that way? Stop staring and take your place. I'm going to dance, baby." I sneered. Edward's face showed his recognition: he saw I was pissed and determined.

When he turned his head to talk to Jasper, I sank down to the floor and started to untie my left shoe. It was perfect that the lights were off as the introduction was still on. I pulled my skate off and flexed my toes. I swiftly took the other off. I tied them together and slid them out of the rink and into the table area. I hopped up in my sock feet and smiled just as Edward looked at me. He pecked my forehead and then my nose, then my lips.

We all just swayed to the beat, patiently waiting for the chorus.

_Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand..._

Edward took my hands in his. He mouthed I love you. I winked at him, trying to hide the smug twinkle in them.

Finally the chorus came in.

_Thriller, Thriller..._

We all did the movements: left, right, left, right. Clap, slide, clap, slide, left, right, left, left, right.

I was doing it rather well. It was the only dance I could do. Luck was with me today, for I had not fallen yet.

As the song wound down, Emmett broke out in a full on ass shake. I burst out laughing as the other guys shook their heads. "Nutcase." Jasper muttered. Rose rolled her eyes, but grinned in spite of herself.

Thriller ended and Edward took my hands and started to skate away. My sock feet glided along slightly less smooth. We sat down at our table while the others stayed on the dance floor. Some cheesy disco song started playing.

"This is my jam!" Emmett bellowed. I shook my head.

"I didn't know you could dance. And on skates." Edward mused. "You lied to me."

"No, I didn't. I can dance to _Thriller_, but nothing else. And besides, you asked if I could Waltz and all that other shit. The Thriller dance is epic, a classic, true. But you didn't mention it, for you were only referring to-"

"You are _such_ a con artist." Edward cut me off, laughing. I smiled at him across the booth.

"Me? Never!" I waved my hand.

"But really, how did you do so well? You were better than me, but before...you couldn't even stand on the skates! Then you did _that_?" He shook his head in awe.

"Oh...you know. Just...you...you know." I mumbled, trying to avert my eyes from my feet under the table. Edward followed one of my quick glances. He gasped and pulled my left foot into his lap in one lithe movement.

"_Son of a bitch_! No _wonder_!" He said, exasperated. When he glared at me I smiled sheepishly. He still glowered. I pulled out my doe eyed pout. His glare wavered, but otherwise stayed.

I pulled my foot free and jumped up to make my way over to him. Impossibly forgetting I was in socks, I slipped. The floor came up to meet my face and I closed my eyes tight and held my breath waiting for the impact. Edward's arms caught me easily.

"Oh!" I looked up at him. He was pressing his lips together tightly as to not laugh. He pulled me into his lap. "Sorry I decieved you." I said kissing the tip of his chin.

"How did you do it? One moment you have skates on - the next you somehow don't. And how did I miss that?" He asked.

"You looked away, I dropped down to the floor and took them off and slid them out of thin rink. In fact..." I trailed off looking around at the tables. I spotted my small skates tied together under a booth occupied by an old couple. "Look! There they are!" I pointed. Edward saw them and turned to laugh into my hair.

"You're brilliant, but I will get you back. And also, why did you get pissed when I called you baby?" His breath gave me goosebumps. I shivered.

"Oh...um you know. I'm weird about things sometimes. I wasn't pissed...well okay a little," I corrected when he raised an eyebrow. "I felt challenged you know?"

He smiled. "No, I don't know. I don't feel challenged when people call me baby."

"You know what I mean."

"So in other words, in order to stay on your good side, I shouldn't call you baby?"

I grinned. "You can I suppose." I faked nonchalance. "It is rather nice to have a pet name." In truth, I loved when he called me lovey-dovey names. I was such a wimp.

Edward smiled and leaned in until his lips touched my ear. I shivered again. "Okay then. Because I rather enjoy calling you that. It lets others know that you are mine. I like that. I'm proud you're mine. Others should envy me that."

He cut off my snort by kissing me hard. I couldn't kiss him back, his lips were too forceful. Then they softened and I kissed him back with as much fire as he was giving. I loved kissing Edward. His lips were perfect. And at that moment every other person vanished. I didn't care if there was a five year old pointing and yelling "Cooties!" I didn't care if the old couple was muttering about our lack of modesty. I didn't care that the pervy thirteen year old at the snack bar with bad acne was fantasizing he was the one having the makeout session with me instead of Edward.

All there was right now was Edward's lips, Edward's tongue, Edward's taste, Edward's hands...

I can't say how long we stayed melded together. My lips eventually went numb as did my tongue, but I refused to break away. I felt giddy due to my lack of air and the heat from Edward's cheeks was lighting my own aflame. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. If I had enough air I would've sighed. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and gave his bottom lip a gentle squeeze with both of mine and then finally, regretfully I pulled back.

Ah, air. I hadn't had any in so long..

Edward's face was flushed, his high cheekbones a dark pink, his eyes bright. His lips were a dark rose color and swollen. And his hair, it was even more disheveled than ever.

He traced the planes of my face with the fingers on his right hand while his left stayed on my waist. Both of my hands were on his chest. I smiled as I felt his chest heaving fast and deeply as his lungs sucked in oxygen.


	2. The Perfect Aphrodisiac

**Alright, I'm not going to have a part two to the last chapter because frankly, I wrote that around a year ago and due to complications, the inspiration for a coninutation chapter is gone. Sorry! But here we continue the story. This takes place about two months later. It get's fluffy! So cute. **

**CHAPTER TITLE: The Perfect Aphrodisiac**

Bella POV

I was feeling very eighties music when I woke up. After I'd gotten my catlike yawning and stretching over with, I turned my television to VH1 Classic channel. Something by Prince had just went off and White Wedding by Billy Idol began playing. Perfect. I turned the volume all the way up.

It had been two months since the Cullens had moved to Forks, and I had been happy everyday since. I swayed my hips a little to the song as I put my hair in a ponytail. It was Sunday and My dad was gone fishing with his friends. I knew Emmett and Jasper were gone with Alice and Rose shopping. I had the house to myself. Breakfast, then calling Edward I decided as the song reached the first chorus. I felt so jubilant today. The music sounded really good all of the sudden, so using the hairbrush that was already in my hand, I started singing along and dancing around my room. My door was open, I assumed dad or my brothers had checked on me before leaving while I was still asleep. They'd gotten an early start, long before I awoke.

"It's a nice day to, start again!" I sang passionately with Billy Idol as the song came to an end. I twirled around fast and in the blur that my room and doorway became, I saw something that was out of order. I gasped and fell on my butt with an "oomph!"

Okay, _ouch_. I would most definitely have to ice my ass later. The song ended and some commercial came on, too loud. It hurt my ears. I turned the tv off from my stance on the floor. Then, the clapping began.

Without thinking I gasped, "Jesus fuck!"

Startled, I looked at my doorway to find Edward leaning against the frame looking amazing in pajama pants and a sweatshirt. He laughed and came over to help me up.

"Very nice. You should became a professional dancer." He pulled me up by my hand.

"Ha, ha." I sneered. He kissed me quickly on the forehead but otherwise averted his eyes from me completely.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"I....am _trying_ to not look at you." he said quietly, studying my unmade bed intensely.

I was hurt. Why would he say that? "Care to explain that to me?"

He turned to face me and closed his eyes. "Not that I object, but....you aren't wearing a shirt, love."

"No!" It was true. I was in a pair of Jasper's boxers that I'd stolen and a bra. I had forgotten about it. I usually slept like this in the winter time due to my dad turning the heat up to sweltering degrees. Being November, the heat business had began.

"Crap. Crap! Go, go downstairs!" I pushed him out into the hallway and closed my door. I could not believe that had just happened to me! I frantically looked for a shirt and finally found one that had Batman on it. I checked myself in the full body mirror on the back of my door. My face was blood red, but I couldn't help that. Everything else was fine. I put some socks on and decided the boxers weren't revealing enough to cause alarm and made my way down to the kitchen.

Edward was sitting on my couch fidgeting. I sat down beside him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said, finally looking at me.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, I don't ever just walk into people's houses without knocking first. I only did this time because I knew you wouldn't hear me with the music so loud I could hear it inside of my car." He smiled a little and I blushed.

"And," He looked down, "For watching you dance in your underwear. Though in my defense I didn't really notice what you were wearing at fisrt, I was just amused by your performance. That's what for."

I pulled his face up so he had to look at me. "Edward, it's okay. I believe you. And I honestly don't mind that you saw me in my underwear." I really didn't care to be honest. In a strange way, I liked it.

"You sure?" He asked, still looking like a guilty child. I nodded and kissed him.

"I'm going to make some coffee." I said. "Do you want anything from in the kitchen?"

"No, thank you."

"I'll be back then."

I padded into the kitchen and put some coffee on. My mouth tasted pretty gross and I realized that in my haste to get dressed I didn't brush my teeth. I ran by Edward and upstairs.  
I came down, mouth feeling wonderful and gave him a big kiss.

"Minty." He snickered.

He didn't look guilty anymore, for which I was glad. I of course couldn't tell him I liked him seeing me half naked. I didn't even understand that.

The coffee had time to be done so I pulled him by the hand into the kitchen. I got out two cups and poured them both with creamer and coffee. Edward was sitting on one side of the table and after I'd given him his coffee, I sat down with mine across from him. After two months of being together almost everyday, we knew each other so well.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked as we played footsie under the table.

"Actually that's why I'm here. Hold on." He got up and vanished into the living room. I couldn't help but notice how good his behind looked in his flannel pajamas. I sipped my coffee.

He came in with a grocery bag. Sitting it on the table I pondered what could be in it.

"We are going grocery shopping?" I asked. He snorted.

"Not exactly. I've already done that this morning." Edward began taking things out of the bag. I saw two bags of marsh mellows, several dvds, hot cocoa mix, and something soft looking that was wrapped in tissue paper.

"Dibs on the marshmellows." I told him. He laughed and shoved the bag at me.

"That's why I got two bags of them." He said. I opened one and popped a mellow into my mouth. So good.

"Wot's in the tiffue papew?" I asked around the mesh in my mouth. Edward laughed.

"Something for you." He handed it to me. "Happy two months."

I was curious. What could it be? I opened it gingerly. It was a black scarf, soft. Cashmere I was sure. It was so beautiful!

"It's amazing, Edward! Thank you!" I got up and perched on his lap. He kissed my cheek.

"Your welcome. Try it on." He smiled at me.

I wrapped it around my neck and loved the way it felt. "How do I look?" I asked, spinning slowly as to not fall again.

"Phenomenal, of course." Edward said as he stood and wrapped me in his arms.

"I love it. Thank you, though you most certainly shouldn't have!" It was so obviously expensive. This was the second anniversary gift Edward had gotten me. The first a new copy of Wuthering Heights. He spoiled me.

"I most certainly should have. And I'm glad you like it." He looked so beautiful with his hair still slighlty wet from the falling snow outside. His green eyes danced with joy.

"I love it. And, I love you." I lay my head on his chest and breathed in his sweet scent.

"And I, you. However that is not the only reason I came over here. The marsh mellows have a purpose other than your breakfast. Which, by the way, not healthy." He chastised me gently.

"What are they for then?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that since everyone is gone, we could have a day of movie watching and staying warm." He smiled at me and I melted.

All day with Edward, alone. It was a dream come true. "I'll get the blankets and you can set the movie up, okay?" I asked. He nodded. We broke apart and I went upstairs to fetch the blanket from my bed and a couple of pillows. I took pff the scarf and folded it, laying it gingerly on my dresser.

I sprinted downstairs and tripped at the bottom to last step, falling face first. Luckily, the cover and pillows broke my fall. I heard Edward's laugh from the other room as I got up. He could see me from the corner and I could see him.

"Shut up!" I called to him.

I sat the covers and pillows on the couch. Edward was in the floor plugging everything up.

"Do you want me to make the hot cocoa?" I asked.

"Actually none for me. I'll take some more of your coffee, please." He said from under the entertainment center. Edward had hated coffee until I made him try mine. Of course my coffee was the only kind he would drink. I came back in with two full cups of coffee, two bags of marsh mellows, a lighter and two forks. Edward was backing out from the mess of cords and pressed the play button. When he saw me holding the cover out for him he smiled and quickly snuggled close to me.

"What are we watching?" I wondered aloud as I placed a marshmellow on my fork.

Edward sipped his coffee and replied, "Jeepers Creepers."

"Still using that 'I'll get to hold you if you're scared' excuse, eh?" I laughed, lighting my marshmellow with the lighter.

He was fixing his own marsh mellow. "You know it." He put one arm around me. I held the lighter to his forked marshemellow until he told me it was good. I bit into mine.

"Sooooo good." I sighed after I'd dominated my marshmellow. Edward laughed and bit into his. We had different preferences for our marshmellows. I liked mine black completely, Edward preferred his light brown, just to the point of making it gooey.

The movie started and I glanced at my angel's face. He looked determined as he tried to fix another marshmellow one handedly. He was not capable, and rather than having him take his arm away from me, I quickly fixed it for him.

"Thank you." He chuckled. He had a bit of marshmellow on his bottom lip. I leaned in and kissed him, licking it off.

"Marshmellows, the perfect aphrodisiac." He mumbled and I stretched my legs out in his lap. Completely blissful.

**So the two are having a cute moment. Aww, right? I just thought, in all of the books, they never had a cute moment, everything was always so intense. So some fluff was much needed! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
